A typical large-scale data storage system provides an integrated management application which enables a well-trained and technically-skilled administrator to manage the operation of the data storage system. Such an application typically includes a backup utility, a network management utility, and a resource tracking utility, among others.
Since it is expected that the administrator possesses a detailed understanding of how the data storage system is configured and how it operates, the data storage system preferably provides the administrator with a highly sophisticated interface. Such an interface is often relatively dry/cryptic graphical user interface (GUI) providing extensive detail and enabling advanced control, but may lack user-friendliness since it is presumed that the administrator has been well-trained on the use of the GUI. In particular, the selections and options offered by the GUI may include rather mundane menus and selection features to enable the administrator to manage the data storage system without much distraction.
In contrast, smaller scale data storage systems typically do not provide integrated management applications. Rather, a small scale data storage system generally provides multiple application-level utilities which a person can run on an individual basis. For example, in the context of a personal computer (PC) running Windows®, a technical user is capable of running Windows Explorer to manually access and manage files, a backup application to backup the files, a virus scanner to check the files for viruses.